Untitled
by komachii27
Summary: De-anon from the kink-meme. Germany/Latvia: sauna, shota, frottage. PWP.


**De-anon from the kinkmeme. **Original request: ****shortly, Germany/Latvia - shota, frottage in a sauna.

**Warnings:** Shota, frottage, masturbation

**Word count:** 3.956

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Hidekaz Himaruya, Hetalia is not mine :V

**A/N:** I'd like to thank the awesome _mjtehmickster_ on LJ who beta-read this fic. You've been wonderful to me and your help was priceless, I appreciated immensely every single comment and critique you gave me, they surely helped me a lot! Thank you 3!

Finally the world meeting had ended - after hours of almost vain discussions and confusion and Denmark and North Italy's competition of not-so-flying paper airplanes and paper bullets war from Poland, Spain, Hungary, Turkey and Prussia across the conference table. As soon as America had started his usual not-really-judicious speech about giant robots and super heroes saving the Earth from the global economic crisis England jumped on his seat and proclaimed that it was time for dinner. The room filled with the noise of dozens of chairs being pulled away and the loud chatting of the nations who were heading outside.

Latvia sighed, one of the last persons still remaining there. Lithuania and Estonia weren't at his side anymore: too hungry to wait for him, they rushed to the restaurant of the hotel. He didn't feel abandoned for too long anyway.

It was a relief that the world conference had finished, but the prospect of having to work on his notes with the other two Baltics on behalf of Russia and in addition to deal with his own problems at home, in Riga*, made him feel sick to the core. He felt so tired, he just wished he could have a nice, warm, sweet cup of tea between his hands and could sink in the soft, inviting embrace of his bed and forget about the whole world, even for just a few hours.

The comforting thought of tea and sleep crumbled pitifully in the exact moment in which Russia happened to pass by his end of the long table. The taller nation smiled down on him tenderly and pressed a gloved hand on Latvia's head. The Latvian squirmed and shut his eyes at the contact, but Russia limited himself with messing up his light blond hair. "I'm counting on your precious help with the annotations, Latvia. You're such a good boy, da?"

"I'm not helping you, I'm doing all t-the work!," he complained frankly with feeble voice.

Actually the Russian didn't like that. "What did I just hear, _Маленькая__ Латвия_*?"

"Aww, don't!," writhed the Baltic as the kind hand on his head started to painfully press him down. He wanted to hide under the table, to flee away as fast as he could, but the grip on his head was so strong the only thing he could only was curling up in his seat. "Please please _d- don't_, you're hurting me! I don't want to get smaller than this! _Aww!_"

"Then I won't hear any more complain from your little silly mouth, da?"

"Y-yes," moaned the Baltic nation, and Russia retreated his hand and beamed another smile on him.

"_Хорошо_*. I'm sure you'll do a good job, Latvia."

A big, shaky sigh escaped from his lips. "Waa, so scary!," he murmured, when Russia was enough far away from him to not be heard. Tea and bed had to wait, apparently. With another heavy moan, he started collecting the papers in front of him, clearing them from the little pallets of paper with which Poland had shelled him throughout China's speech.

He jumped, almost dropping the folded papers in his grip, when Finland took a seat near him, followed by Sweden. "Hi, Latvia…! Oh, sorry, I didn't want to scary you out."

"Ah, Finland, Sweden, hello," the smaller nation replied, still shaking a little.

The Finn studied him for a minute. "Are you sleeping well?"

"More or less, yes," answered the Latvian. "W-why?"

"You look like you could go on holiday for awhile," his friend commented, looking truly concerned. "You look really tired."

The teen forced a polite smile, even though he knew how unnatural and tired it should have seemed. "Thank you, but it's ok. I've got used to work this much, it's been routine since the beginning of the twentieth century."

"If you say so…," the Finn said, after staring at his face for a few seconds. "But I still believe you should have some rest. It's not good for you to push yourself like this. You won't last longer," after a few moments, he caressed his cheek, stroking his thumb under his eyes in a tenderly way.

"Russia wouldn't really care if it happened," he chuckled bitterly, leaning in his touch. It was warm, gentle.

The young man looked indignant. "Well, _I_ care! You should think about your wellbeing. And if you won't, Sweden and I will do it ourselves. Right, Ruotsi*?"

The man at his side nodded.

"Then, tomorrow will bring you to a nice place where you'll get to enjoy yourself. Ok, what do you say if we go fishing?"

"Last time I came with you guys, the fish I hooked up throw me in the lake and I caught a cold for almost a week," Latvia replied honestly. It hadn't been a good day, that one.

"Uhm, right, well… then we go trekking or skiing."

"I th'nk you should suggest someth'ng less… adventurous. 'e needs to relax, not t' break a leg or someth'ng."

"Aw, guess you're right… Any idea?"

"We'll com'up with someth'ng 'ventually."

Latvia looked between them at a loss.

"Wh't 'bout saun's?," Sweden said after a while, as he cleaned his spectacles.

Finland's eyes lit up from frustration and flew his arms around the other's neck in a warm hug. "That's an awesome idea, thank you! Latvia!," chirped the Nordic nation facing him again and squeezing gently both his hands. "Have you ever been to a sauna before?"

"N-not really."

"Then tomorrow we will go to the sauna, I'm pretty sure you'll love it!"

The Baltic nation smiled faintly. "You're really kind, I'd love too, b-but Russia will never agree to-"

"Oh, don't worry. It will be just for a day! You deserve some relax, I'll ask Russia… well, maybe Sweden will talk to Russia… yes, that sounds better. Anyway, is it okay for you?"

"I don't know, my boss…"

"We'll take care of your boss, forget about him! You'll have a full day for relaxing. How do you like it?"

The day after - the day he should have returned to his home in Moscow with his boss and the other nations - Finland and Sweden took him to the downtown centre of Helsinki, in a well known welfare resort, not so far away from the hotel of the nation's conference.

Latvia was still wondering, between sheer terror and great surprise, how the Swede and the Finn managed to persuade Russia into giving him a day off. It really was a frightening mystery.

However, during the whole outward walking Finland took the chance to explain all he knew about his precious cultural heritage, a silent and every-now-and-then nodding Sweden at his side.

They entered the welfare resort, and while the Swede paid at the reception, Finland guided him to a corridor where he had to leave his belongings and clothes and was given a white towel to cover himself with.

"That's the hot steam room," his friend said, pointing a door in front of them. "And here the showers. Now, enjoy the sauna. Don't stay there for more than fifteen minutes, though, it won't be good for you. After that, go and take a cold bathe and then return to the sauna. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you," Latvia smiled. He stared at the wooden door, shaky. "W-wait, you don't come in with me?"

Finland blushed, and in that exact moment they were caught up by the taller nation. "Oh, Ruotsi, here you are!"

"You ready?," the taller nation asked.

"Yeah, I was explaining Latvia that we were thinking about taking the chance and try a few treatments on our own… you just enjoy yourself, you'll do fine without us."

"O-ok then, enjoy yourselves too," he said with a smile. They wanted some privacy, he couldn't deny them that.

"See you later then!"

Latvia remained there, watching the Nordic nations walk away, quietly talking to each other, when Finland planted a quick kiss to Sweden cheek and the man went immediately red. He smiled at that, and decided that it was time for entering the sauna.

Even if it was almost empty - except for the wooden benches and the of tray of dark heated stones in the center -, the room looked quite comfy. There was no one in it, and its silence and privacy helped calming him down a lot. It was a very welcomed change to the noisy and confused meetings with the other nations and his restless everyday life.

All thanks to Finland and Sweden. He made a mental note to thank them for their concern. He took a seat, first a bit uncomfortable due to the unusual high temperature, but quickly melting in it. Once he got accustomed to the heat, his body was covered in sweat. It wasn't unpleasant as it sounded. In fact, he felt relaxed as he hasn't done in week - no, in months. Hot air filled his lungs and allowed him to breathe more easily, more freely.

The Baltic nation had never believed that a hot and steamy room could be that refreshing for his exhausted body and his worn out soul. He giggled when he poured water with a wooden tool onto the scorched stones as he was told to do from Finland: with a loud _ffffffsssssssshhhhhhh_ it evaporated in a great cloud of hot white steam that filled the space. After some more water and hisses and mist, Latvia seated quietly and decided to mellow out to the sauna and the invigorating effects that it had on him. Within minutes his shoulders loosened up, his limbs got relaxed as they had never got in a long, long time. The stress of months seemed to be melted away from each fiber of his being, leaving his body with a content, pleasant torpor.

No world meetings, no paper works, no Poland's paper bullet against his head, no Russia to worry about.

It was bliss.

He almost started to feel sleepy when he heard the door crack open. And his eyes felt on one of the last person he expected to meet in such a place.

"G-good morning, Germany," he greeted politely, as the taller nation entered the room. He also looked surprised. "Good morning to you."

"H-how come you're here?," Latvia asked after a few awkward moments of silence, awe won over by curiosity.

The German took a seat on the bench opposite to his, facing him. "Since Japan introduced me to his onsen* in his country, I grew quite fond of saunas in general. I go to them whenever I get the chance," he shrugged. "It's a way to take a break from work and my brother."

"Oh."

There was a pause wherein the man shifted lightly. "And what about you?"

"Finland decided that I needed to relax a bit, and brought me here."

"First time?"

"M-mh," nodded the smaller nation.

Silence fell upon them again, but not as awkward as the previous one.

Latvia watched, as Germany closed his blue eyes and exhaled lowly, large chest rising and falling with a steady, controlled rhythm. There were few meters between them, but he could see the first drops of sweat forming on his pale skin and trickling down his naked muscles. He clearly saw his frame getting relaxed to the heat: his features mellowed, as if he had fallen into a deep slumber. Less rough, less stiff, no wrinkles on his forehead.

And the thought stroke Latvia like a lighting. He had never seen Germany this exhausted.

The German had always looked so collected and professional in front of all of them, an unshakeable presence throughout every meeting they had gone through all together, year after year, decade after decade, century after century.

He had never seen him this tired, or this natural, for the matter.

Just a man - just like him - searching for a little break from the real world.

Even if Latvia was older than Germany, the latter looked way older - the Baltic nation gave the impression of being a teen of thirteen, fourteen years old, while the other looked over twenty.

Latvia found himself staring, but since the younger nation eyes were closed, he dared to enjoy more in the sight. He watched, ravenous, feeling his heart pumping in his throat and blood rushing towards his crotch, as his gaze glided along his blond hair slicked backward, past closed eyelids, thin lips, and travelled down, to his square shoulders, muscular arms, and then to his strong and big hands, finishing at his long fingertips, trim fingernails. His hungry eyes returned to his broad chest, lingered on his pinky nipples, on the perfectly well-built torso, shaped by constant physical exercises, until the waist, until the pale blond down hidden itself under the soft fabric of towel.

He run his tongue over his lips.

He wondered how it would feel to touch those statuesque pectorals, how it would be to trace those perfect abdominals, to press at them and feel them against his own skin, his own body…

_Wonderful_. It would be so wonderful.

For that moment, he was running out of breath. And as he shifted uncomfortably on his seat, with a gasp he caught sight of an eloquent tent in between his legs. The white towel around his groin couldn't hide his erection anymore.

As he raised his head, he was meet by a pair of sky-blue eyes.

_Oh God. He saw me._

He wanted to run off the farthest he could from that room.

He had to go out of there immediately.

"I-I think I could use a cold shower now," the Latvian blushed, and made for his retreat, hands between his legs in a fruitless attempt at hiding his evident excitement. He was almost at the door, hand out for reaching the handle, when a firm grip slip around his waist and stopped him. "I can help you down there," the German leaned on him, whispering.

Latvia petrified and cautiously searched for the man's eyes. Did he hear right? Had he imagined those words? "What?," he stammered, stupidly enough.

He couldn't say if the sweet shade of red on the other's cheeks was due to the high temperature of the sauna or because of what he had said a minute before. Nor could he give a name to the spark in his gaze fixed on him. For the life out of him, he just couldn't make it out.

In the moment he looked away, terribly embarrassed, Germany grabbed by his waist and pushed him against the nearest wall free from the benches, his large, solid and sweaty chest pressed at his skinny back. Latvia shivered when he suddenly felt hot breath on his neck. "I said I can help you down _here_," as he purred those words right behind his ear, strong fingers slipped along his side, down his hip and into the inside of his thigh for curling around his already half-hard member.

"Wait! W-what are you -_aaah!_," Latvia gasped, trying to squirm out of the man's grip. But his hold was firm on him, and he was so weak, trembling like a leaf, pinned against the wall with just the other weight, held down by large hands around his thin waist.

Germany's hand taunted his shaft and ran tentatively along it. With his thumb he rubbed its head, stealing a loud moan from him. "Shh, relax, Lettland…* you're so tense…"

The smaller nation gulped, closed his eyes and leaned back against Germany. He was afraid of him - so much stronger and bigger than him, he was literally in this man's hands. For the same reasons though, the thought of his muscular frame wrapped around him felt… safe, almost. Those abdominals and pectorals he had eaten up with his gaze against his smaller body… he gasped and bit his lip.

Right in that moment, the taller nation left a butterfly kiss on his neck, and then on his cheek and on his collarbone, light, almost tickling, while his calloused palms and fingers and knuckles smoothed his hips, fondled his belly, stroked his chest.

"_Ah_…," he moaned softly, feeling ashamed for being this noisy and for swelling to full hardness with embarrassing speed. God, he has just started touching me…!

Heat rushed through his body, like lava in his veins - it was too hot in that room. Too hot.

Besides, the gentleness in his touches and kisses left Latvia even more bewildered than if he had used force on him. He surely wasn't a person known for his kindness and his displaying of affection - right the opposite, at his eyes he was _almost_ as scary as his boss. Stern and severe and martial, all discipline and work.

It was difficult to conciliate the nation he was scared of with the man pressed against him, eager to masturbate him. He handled his body with the care of a lover - an experienced lover, much to his wonder and pleasure of course -, circling over sensitive spots he wasn't even aware of until that very day, lingering over scars and fading memories of history and time.

Germany was still and solid behind him and kept him close. He rubbed his fears away, he kept kissing his body gently until he - almost - stopped shaking.

"That's more like it…," the man breathed, and his lips pressed once more on the joint of neck and shoulder and teased there, over the over-sensitive skin.

By now, fear was took over by the man's lavishing attentions.

Latvia had never felt so hot and bothered in his entire life. It was unbearable. The heat of the room, the German's rough fingertips cupping his balls, brushing his member so tenderly and yet so teasingly… it was too much. He felt like he was going on fire, he was burning from the inside.

"_V-Vācija_…*," he called out.

The taller nation took it as an invitation to go further. There were more kisses on his ear, and cheek, neck, shoulder, and then lips leaving a trail of fire down his shoulder blades, and down along his spine, further down, until he was mouthing lazy circles over the small of his back. Latvia couldn't help but yelp every time the German nation used his tongue and bit and lapped at his skin, alternating now and then gentle strokes with rougher ones, all sharp pleasure mixed with pain and expectation. He knew there would be marks later, made of a darker shade of pink; yet could it actually, just the mental sight of it, made him wince in pleasure like that?

And he knew, with the same excitement, that Germany was hard as well. He could feel a stiffened pressure against his back.

"Lettland… fehlt dir was*?," the German groaned.

"…mh?"

"Are you all right?"

He didn't trust himself to talk, so he offered a shaky nod, which appeased the younger nation enough to keep stroking him with more energy. All he could do was to bite back his moans and whimpers and not to come too fast. He wasn't going to last to much though. When the German's long fingers returned to toy with his member he was glad for the strong arm around his waist and the wall in front of him - his knees would have given up minutes ago. He just needed to squeeze and stroke the sack of his balls, the tender flesh under his aching erection wet with pre-come - _jā, please…, right there, touch me there!_ -, to push him to his limit.

A moan louder than the previous ones escaped from his mouth under the renewed teasing assault of the younger nation's skilled hands - a wave of pure, mindless lust shook his body, from tips to toes -, accompanied by indecent wet and muffled sounds and gasps.

Then his left hand paused on his ass, grabbing and groping, and without thinking, Latvia bucked backward for more friction, his lower body pressing at the hard bulge of Germany. _Oh, god_… he arched against it, one more time, earning a husky grunt of surprise mixed with thrill.

_"Ah…!, Vācija!"_

He cried out his name, head falling back against the crouch of Germany's neck, as he rode his orgasm in his hand, as his hips jerked backward to meet the man's powerful, frantic thrusts.

_Vācija Vācija Vācija._

Latvia stilled, gasped for air. He blinked a couple of times, enjoyed in the sweet aftermath, whispered again the other nation's name like it was a prayer.

Behind him, the man kept him close, panting.

When the Latvian's eyes widened.

_Germany hasn't come yet._

He turned and was met by a gaze clouded with hunger.

All of a sudden the younger nation was on him, gentleness roughed by need, raising his chin to meet him in a messy, sloppy kiss. _He's kissing me, he's kissing me_. Almost automatically, Latvia opened his mouth for Germany, his hands latching around his neck.

After they parted, Latvia let out a little breath, while Germany started to stroke his body again, his hitching breath tickling at his shoulder. Germany bent over again for another kiss, deeper and longer than the first one, soon followed by another one, and another and another...

Moaning in another kiss, Latvia found himself hard again, his erection standing up, tip touching the bigger and redder one of the other nation.

Latvia hesitantly licked his lips, then slowly, nervously, excitedly, raised a hand. As soon as his fingers fondled his length, Germany let out a sharp gasp, tensing but relaxing immediately, as he watched him work with rapt attention. He didn't rush him. As quiet as he could, he left him do.

Trying to mimic the fingers on his shaft bringing him to his climax, the Baltic nation brushed his fingertips and palms along his erection, occasionally touching his balls. He stroked tentatively at its head, rubbing his thumb on it, playing with its sensitive skin.

The German closed his eyes and stifled a pleased groan. "_Ah, Lettland_…"

One of the large young nation's hands covered one of his, and gently guided it to grip both their members.

_Oh God._

_Godgodgod._

It was the sweetest friction he had ever felt until that moment.

Softly, Latvia moaned.

And as Germany cupped together their sack balls, Latvia stroked their shafts together, squeezing and fondling like the man did to him before - anything to add to their pleasure, to tell Germany he was _loving it_. His fists went up and down, earning louder groans and whines from him.

Their strokes then began to move in time with their hips, jerking against each other for more friction, and Germany pumped their erections even harder, making both of them shout and rub with more desire against each other.

Latvia's voice came out as a cross between a whimper of ecstasy and a high pitched mewl when he came for the second time, his cum on his and Germany's abdominals, followed soon by the other, who came with a grunt muffled against the crook of his neck.

In that moment, numb and pleasured and exhausted, Latvia slid boneless along the wall, leaning his head against it. He was shaking, even after his release, still unbearably hot and out of breath.

After minutes that seemed hours, he saw the German reaching out for one of their towel, and quietly cleaned him from their come before doing it to himself.

He didn't know how long their remained like this. After a while, Latvia raised his gaze and he saw the man smiling. He was smiling at him.

The sight of him was simply wonderful. Flushed and sweaty and messy and… satisfacted.

"I-I think I could really use a shower now…," Latvia breathed out, leaving the other man chuckling at his side.

**Translations & Notes:**

- _Riga:_ the capital city of Latvia.

- _Маленькая__ Латвия__:_ little Latvia [Russian].

- _Хорошо__:_ good [Russian].

- _Ruotsi:_ Sweden [Finnish].

- _onsen:_ a term for hot springs in the Japanese language, though it is often used to describe the bathing facilities and inns around the hot springs.

- _Fehlt dir was?:_ are you all right? [German].

- _Jā:_ Yes [Latvian].

- _Vācija:_ Germany [Latvian].

- _Lettland:_ Latvia [German].


End file.
